Spider-Bird 3 in Rio Style
Spider-Bird 3 is a 2007 American superhero film and was directed by Sam Raimi. This films starts with your favorite Birds Characters are back like Tyler "Blu" Stewart as Blu Parker/Spider-Bird, Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart as Jewel Jane Watson, Luiz as Luiz Brock/Vemon, Nico as Nico Osborn, Eva Phillips/Rider as Aunt Eva and Kelly Campbell/Cash as Kelly Miller. After Spider-Bird 2, Blu Parker continue as Spider-Bird while Jewel Jane Watson continues her Broadway career. Nioc Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death and an escaped convict, Armando Marko was transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Blu, influencing his behavior for the worse. When Blu abandons the symbiote, it find Luiz Brock, causing Blu to face his greatest challenge. Plot It all started with Blu Parker loves his life: The people of Rio City love him as Spider-Bird, he and Kelly are getting along, his class are going great, he and Jewel Jane are couples and plans to propose to Jewel Jane who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Meanwhile, a small meteorite crashes at Central Park and the symbiote attaches itself to Blu's moped. Elsewhere, the police pursue the escaped prisoner, Armando Marko. Then, Armando climbs a security fence and falls into an experimental particle accelerator which fuses his body with the surrounding sand and allows him to shapeshift as The Sandman. Nico Osborn, who knows that Blu's Spider-Bird and believes that Blu is responsible for his father's death, attacks Blu by using new weapons based on his father's Red Goblin technology. Nico injures his head on a pipe and suffers from partial amnesia, making him forget his revenge and that Blu's Spider-Bird. During a festival honoring Spider-Bird, The Sandman robs an armored car. At night, Captain Stacy, Gwen's father, tells Blu and Aunt Eva that Armando was Rafael Parker's killer and the deceased Dennis Carradine was only an accomplice. While Blu sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Blu wakes up hanging from a skyscraper and discovers that his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced. But the symbiote brings out Blu to the dark side. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Bird locates The Sandman and fights him in a subway tunnel. Then, he discovers the water was The Sandman's weakness and uses a water pipe to reduce the Sandman to mud. Blu's changed personality alienates Jewel Jane whose career is floundering and she finds solace with Nioc. When Mj left, Nico recovers from his amnesia and compels Jewel Jane to break up with Blu. After Jewel Jane tells Blu that she's in love with someone else, Nico meets with Blu and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Blu, wearing the black suit, confronts Nico and tells him that his father never loved him. Then, Nico throws a pumpkin bomb at Blu, who deflects it back, disfiguring Nico's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Blu exposes Luiz Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Bird as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Marcel Jameson fires Luiz. Meanwhile, The Sandman recovers from his injuries. To make Jewel Jane jealous, Blu brings Gwen Stacy to the nightclub where Jewel Jane works. Then, Gwen realize what Blu was doing, went to Mj, tell her that she was sorry and storms out. Then, Blu gets into a fight with the bouncers and after hitting Jewel Jane, he realizes that the symbiote is changing him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he finds that he can't remove the suit. But the alien weakens as the church bells ring. Then, Blu tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Luiz. Then, the symbiote attaches to Luiz which it transformed him into Venom. Then, Vemon finds Sandman and offers to join him. Then, Luiz trick Jewel Jane and Kelly as the taxi cab person and hangs it from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Then, Blu realize that they're in trouble and need Nico's help, but Nico said no. When Blu left, Nico learns the truth about his father's death and decides to help Blu to beat the villains. During the battle, Nico subdues a gigantic Sandman while Vemon tries to killed Blu with Nico's glider. Then, Nico jumps in the way and got stabbed instead. Fighting the symbiote, Blu recalls how the church bells weakened it. Then, he grabs the pipes and creates a ring around the symbiote, creating a wall of vibrations. Then, the alien releases Luiz and Blu uses his webbing to pull Luiz from the creature. However, the symbiote had gained more than enough power from Blu and Luiz, allowing it to live on its own without a host. Then, Blu throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Luiz jumps in to rebond with it and both are destroyed by the blast. After Luiz and the sybiote was gone, Armando tells Blu that he didn't mean to kill his uncle, but only wanted his car and shot him by accident when Dennis grabbed his arm and claims Blu's uncle's death has haunted him since. Then, Blu forgives him and Armando left. Then, Blu and Nico forgive each other. Then, Nico told them that he was sorry and that they'll be best friends no matter what. Then, Nico dies with Jewel Jane, Blu and Kelly at his side. Two month later, Blu visits the jazz bar where Jewel Jane work and singing. Then, they danced. Cast Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Blu Parker/Spider-Bird|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Melissa "Jewel" Stewart.jpg|Jewel as Jewel Jane Watson|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Nico Cash.jpg|Nico as Nico Osborn/The New Cash|link=Nico Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Aunt Eva|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Kelly Campbell/Cash.jpg|Kelly as Kelly Miller|link=Kelly Campbell/Cash Luiz 2.jpg|Luiz as Luiz Brook/Venom|link=Luiz Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Rio Style Movies